The Blue Pendant
by Strotti
Summary: Captain Jack was on what he thought was a normal case when he finds a mysterious pendent that takes him to another world. He finds himself with a mysterious girl named Anna in a land called skyrim, battling to stay alive and trying to find a way back to torchwood. Will he ever get back?
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors note: Hello! This is my first fanfiction and I'm super exited about it! I'm still not sure how to work fan fiction ..but I'll learn :) please review! Constructive criticism is welcome :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own skyrim or torchwood, sadly. _**

**_BTW: This story is also on wattpad under the username Starlessknight. That is my account. I did not steal this story._**

Chapter one: Jack's POV.

Captain Jack Harkness stood surveying the scene while his team scrambled around him teasing each other and looking for clues. He blocked their voices out as he tried to figure out what had happened here.

Owen, Gwen, and he had arrived at the site Tosh had directed them too to find the source of the high energy they had been looking into. It was a dark, dingy place that smelled like a sewer and had garbage everywhere. It was disgusting, but nothing looked odd about it. There was no glowing alien artifact or spaceship, everything was definitely human. Jack sighed as he thought about what could be going on here. There was definitely something up, Tosh had proved that, but what? He shook his head, stumped and frustrated, when a voice suddenly called out to him.

"Jack! You'd better come see this." It was Gwen, of course. Jack walked to where she was and looked at what she was pointing at. "Any idea what it is, or who it belonged to?" she asked.

Jack squatted to get a better look at it. The object in question seemed to be a pendent. It had a silver chain with a dragon on the end in a diamond shape. Connected to the tip of the dragons head and in between the wings there was a blue stone. As he looked at it, the blue stone shined for a second then dulled, going back to how it was before.

"Tosh, you seeing this?" Asked Jack, speaking into his Bluetooth.

"Yes," she replied, "but I can't confirm where it is from or what it can do. I'd be careful with it." Jack nodded, forgetting that Tosh can't see him, and gently picked it up. When nothing happened he motioned for the others to head back to base. They would conduct experiments there.

Once Jack, Gwen, and Owen got back to base, Gwen and Owen began to flirt with each other while Tosh shot them dirty looks. It was no secret that Tosh wished to be in Gwen's place. Looking on at the chaos beginning to stir, Jack decided to distract his team.

"All right," he said rubbing his hands together, "let's get these experiments underway. I want to know who left this amulet here and why." at his words, everyone sprang into action. Jack smiled, then looked at the amulet and frowned. Something was different about it, and not the good kind of different.

Three hours later the team had not gotten any farther in finding out about the amulet. Owen was particularly baffled, and was put in a bad mood because of it.

"Argh! I give up." he shouted, slamming his hand on the workbench. Suddenly, the pendent glowed then died, like a heartbeat. "Wait...Jack! Come quickly!" He shouted, exited about the small show of life the pendent had showed. Jack was at his side in a second, asking what had happened. "Just watch." said Owen, and he slammed his fist against the workbench again. They watched as the stone lit up again, this time staying lit. Jack grinned and reached out to pick it up, but as soon as he did his vision went black and he was falling through time itself.

**_Authors note: well, thats the first chapter. Pretty short, I know. It'll get better soon, I promise :) remember, I love any advice!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Authors note: Hey! so in case any of you are wondering, I rated it PG-13 just in case I add something violent or whatever in the future. For now its really not that bad._**

**_Disclaimer: neither skyrim or torchwood are mine._**

Chapter two: Anna's POV

Anna was having a normal day. Get up, work at her father's shop, go to bed. The routine she had been doing for years, a routine she was ready to leave behind. Anna sat down on the chair in her small room in a huff, and thought about her life.

She was a Nord who had lived in Riften her whole life. Her mother had died of disease when she was one year old, and her father, Balimund, raised her on his own. Anna helped the old blacksmith run his shop everyday from eight in the morning to eight at night. But she was nearly 19 now, and as she grew older she longed for the adventures she read about in books or heard in the local inn. She daydreamed of the adventures she would have everyday and dreamed of them at night. But her father would never let her go, for fear her life would be taken. She was the only thing the old blacksmith had left, and he couldn't bare the thought of losing her.

Anna shook her head and stood up, going to her washroom. She splashed water on her face then went to her mirror and re-braided her dark waist length brown hair. She looked at herself in the mirror, and frowned. She had always thought her blue eyes and contrasting naturally red lips went weird together, and both were too big for her face, and her pale skin did nothing to help. Her friends insisted she was wrong, but she still thought it all the same. She sighed and changed into her blue tunic, grabbed her bag, and went downstairs.

"Where are you off to?" Asked her father.

Anna just rolled her eyes, replying with the usual answer. "To the inn. I'll be back by midnight."

Her father nodded and she walked out into Riften, breathing in the crisp, salty night air. Anna reached the inn and say at her usual spot, greeting the bartender, Keerava.

"Hey, Keerava. Can I get my usual?"

"Anna!" Said the argonian in her raspy voice. "Sure thing! I'll get it to you in a second." She then bustled off to give another person some honningbrew mead.

Anna opened her bag and checked her supplies. She had food, her dagger, some money, an extra pair of clothes, and a sleeping sack. She smiled, seeing she had everything she needed.

Keerava came back with a bowl of potato soup and set it down in front of her. "There ya go, Anna. It'll be five gold." Anna gave her the money, and one extra.

"Can I have a piece of parchment and a quill to write a letter?" she asked. Keerava nodded and got it for her. Anna smiled and thanked her, then turned to the parchment and frowned. She needed to write her father a note now. She sighed and began to write.

_'Dear father,_

_When you get this I'll already be long gone. I know you don't want me to leave, but I have to go and see skyrim! I'm 18 now, nearly 19, old enough to survive on my own. Please don't worry! I'll be back to visit sometime in the next year. I love you, dad. _

_With all my love, Anna.'_

Anna signed the letter and folded it up, waving for Keerava. "Will you give this to Balimund for me?" She asked her. Keerava nodded, taking the letter and giving her a knowing look.

"You be careful, Anna. I expect you to be back soon." Anna nodded, finishing her soup and standing up. She walked out for what she hoped would be the last time in a while. Anna smiled, and headed out into Skyrim.

It had been two days since Anna had left Riften, and so far she was unsure on whether she had made the right decision. She had made camp for the night a little ways off the road, and was cooking a rabbit leg for dinner. As it was cooking, she laid back on her sleeping-roll and looked at the stars.

'_Beautiful_,' She thought. She thought back to a time in her childhood when her and a friend snuck out and watched the stars. It was a pleasant memory, but the thought made her homesick. Her thoughts then wandered to her cozy home, and her father.

_'I wonder how he is doing_' she thought. Anna was so lost in her thoughts that she almost missed the flash of blue light that shined through the night. She started up, grabbing her dagger, thinking it was bandits. Looking around and seeing nothing out of the ordinary, she sat back down, keeping her awareness up. Suddenly the light shined again.

Anna put out her campfire and crept from her camp, hiding in a bush about ten feet away. It was completely silent, as if the night was holding it's breath. She jumped slightly as she head a moan coming from about five feet from her, breaking the silence. Slowly, she crawled towards the now visible figure on the ground. She reached it, and was surprised to find that it was a man who was unconscious.

He was wearing the most peculiar clothes and was tightly gripping what looked like a pendent with a sapphire on the end. Anna held back a scream as the man's eye's flew open and he grabbed her arm with a steel grip. She was trapped.

**_Mwahaha a cliff hanger! I love cliff hangers ;). I tried to make this chapter longer than the first, but I suck at that haha. I also wanted to end it on the cliffhanger. Remember to review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry I haven't posted in a while. It was midterms this week and AP tests next week. But here's the next chapter!_**

**_Disclaimer: Anna is the only thing that I own in this story._**

(Anna's POV)

Anna uttered a scream as the strange man's hand shot out and grabbed her arm. She froze and stared him as he slowly opened his eyes. She noticed immediately how blue they were.

He blinked and whispered "Where am I?"

"Umm...on the road near Riften?" Anna saw the flash of confusion in his eyes, and got a firm grip on her dagger with her free hand. "Who are you?" She asked sharply. "And where did you come from?"

The man sat up and let go of her arm. "My name is Captain Jack Harkness, and I'm with Torchwood." Now it was Anna's turn to look confused. What the heck was torchwood? She shook her head, not trusting this Captain Jack person.

He seemed to notice this, and put his hands up. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you." he said. "I just need some information about where I am." Anna didn't relax her hand on her dagger, but sat back and watched him carefully.

"What do you need to know?"

"Well, first off I don't really know anything about this 'Skyrim' place."

She had to laugh at him. "What, you've got amnesia or something?"

"I don't think thats it..."

"Well if you say so. I'm not even sure how to explain Skyrim, I've never had to before."

"Well can you at least help me? I need to get to a city. Could you lead me to one?"

Anna frowned at him, sizing him up. He looked really strong, and she was sure he could easily overtake her if he wanted to. But underneath his strength and calm attitude, she could see his confusion and worry.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Have I hurt you yet? Trust me, if I wanted to kill you you'd already be dead." he said while flashing her a grin.

Anna looked at his serious face and shuddered. There was no doubt in her mind that he was correct. She sighed.

"Alright, I'll help you. I'm actually on my way to Whiterun right now, one of the biggest cities in Skyrim. You can come with me if you want." Jack smiled, showing off a set of perfect white teeth.

"Sounds great to me."

**(Jacks POV)**

Jack had felt weird ever since he woke up in Skyrim. The girl, Anna he found out her name was, looked at him with suspicion in her eyes, but also curiosity. She had come to the conclusion that Jack had a serious case of amnesia, and Jack let her think that. She didn't need to know the details.

He frowned as he thought about his situation. It definitely had something to do with the pendant he and his team found, but what it did exactly he didn't know. He had his theory's, of course, but all Jack knew for sure was that he was in some land called Skyrim traveling to the city Whiterun with an eighteen year old girl named Anna. His thoughts got interrupted when Anna stopped walking an looked around.

She turned to him with a worried glance. "We should stop here for tonight. We'll be in Whiterun by tomorrow evening."

"Why don't we keep walking until dark? We'll get there sooner that way." Jack asked.

"Because there's a lot of bandits on the road ahead. If we go any further we'll have the risk of getting mugged at night." she answered. "It's best if we set up camp here."

Jack nodded and followed her off the road a bit and helped her set up camp. They had to share Anna's supplies as Jack didn't have anything when he was brought to Skyrim, so all he had to sit on was a spare blanket Anna had brought. As they sat back and relaxed, Jack found himself enjoying her company.

"So tell me about Skyrim." he said as he turned towards her.

She glanced at him before looking back up at the sky. "Well I haven't seen much of it except Riften..."

"So tell me about Riften."

"Alright. I've lived there all my life with my father, Balimund. He's a blacksmith and I would help out with the shop."

"Sounds fun." he said. She shrugged.

"Eh it's alright. When you do it every day of your life it can get a little boring."

"So what would you do for fun?"

"Mostly I'd go to the inn with my friends and hang out there. We would listen to the gossip from the bartender, Keereva, and the stories from the adventurers. It was a pretty cool place to hang out. Then there's also the thieves guild."

"The thieves guild?"

"Ya. It's a group of thieves down in the ratway under the city. One of my friends wanted to join them, but never had the guts to go down there. It's a dangerous place where you might not make it out alive. Besides, the guild is dying out anyways. Nobody really pays them any attention anymore."

"Interesting. So why did you leave? It sounded like you were happy there."

"I was! Don't get me wrong, I love Riften. I just really want to see more of Skyrim. I want to travel all around and study at the colleges and maybe even join the stormcloaks army. There is so much more to Skyrim than just Riften and the failing thieves guild." She sat up and looked down at her feet. "My mother died on an adventure in a cave when I was really young, so my father has always been against the idea of me leaving. I feel bad about just abandoning him, but he needs to understand that my life is mine to live. I can't just stay in Riften all my life working at his shop."

Jack watched her face for any emotions, but she hid them well. She stood up and stretched. "I'm going hunting." she declared. "I'll be back soon." and with that she turned and walked off. Jack watched her go and took out the pendent to study it. The blue jewel sparkled in the fading light and Jack turned it over, frowning. Once he was in Whiterun, he would see a jeweler about it and go from there, he decided as he put it away.

_'It's a least something to do.'_ he thought.

**(Anna's POV)**

Anna ground her teeth in frustration as she watched the rabbit dart away. Without a bow, hunting was basically impossible.

_'Guess we'll go hungry tonight_.' she thought bitterly. She stood up and started walking back to camp. It was starting to get dark out, and the air was getting chilly.

Suddenly, out if the corner if her eye, Anna noticed a flicker of light. As she looked closer, she realized it was a campfire._ 'Maybe it's a hunter who can sell me some meat!'_ she thought and started heading towards it. She was so hungry she didn't think of other risks, and instead marched confidentially towards the camp.

As soon as she arrived there, Anna knew that something was off. The camp was deserted, but it showed signs of people being there recently.

Anna pulled out her dagger, worried._ 'Screw this, I'm getting out of here.'_ she thought as she turned to leave. Suddenly, a hand shot out of nowhere and rapped itself around her mouth while another one grabbed her arms, forcing her to drop her dagger.

"Well little lady, you're coming with us." she head a raspy voice say against her ear, and her eyes widened as she realized this was a bandit camp. She began struggling against the man's grip, but it was no use. She saw a figure of another man walk up to her and raise his arm up, and she closed her eyes as his fist came crashing down on her head, knocking her unconscious.

**_Remember to review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors note: hey guys! I've got a couple things to mention. **_  
><em><strong>First, sorry this is late! My school life has gotten quite busy in the past week. <strong>_  
><em><strong>Second, I'm planning on this being a longer story. The Dragonborn will most likely not be in the story. I'm not completely sure. Please leave any suggestions you have!<strong>_  
>_<p>

(Anna's POV)

"Ugh, my head kills!" Anna groaned, putting her hand to her head, which was pounding. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped quietly. She was in a dimly lit cell that had a musty, slightly wet smell. _'Dammit! I forgot I got captured by thugs.'_ she thought to herself. Anna started to stand up, then doubled over in pain.

"I'd watch it. You were beat up pretty badly before you arrived here." said a voice. Anna looked up, startled, and saw a fully armored man standing outside of her cell watching her carefully.

"Who are you..." she panted, holding her side.

"My name doesn't concern you." he said. "All you need to know is that I'm in charge here. I ask the questions, you answer them. If you're good, we'll kill you quickly. If not, then you'll have a bad time here."

_'He must be the chief._' she thought. "Alright, I'll play you're little game." she said, sitting back down. _'If I can distract him long enough, maybe Jack will realize that I'm missing and come looking for me.'_ Anna scowled, not too happy about that. She may not trust Jack, but right now he was her only hope.

The bandit chief got a chair and sat down, taking off his helmet. Anna studied his face and found herself being surprised. He was not what she expected a typical bandit chief to look like. He was young, just a little bit older than herself, with shoulder length golden blond hair with a braid going down the front. He didn't have a beard, making him look even younger than he really was. But as Anna looked into his eyes, she felt shivers go down her spine. They were dark crimson red. They were terrifying, yet oddly seductive at the same time.

"Why are you questioning me, anyways. Why don't you just kill me?" she asked, genuinely curious.

He raised an eyebrow. "Would you prefer that?" he asked, and Anna quickly shook her head. "Thought so. Now, first question. Do you use magic?" Anna shook her head again, wondering where this was going. "Do you know any magic users?" For the third time, she shook her head. He cursed under his breath, and said "don't prove to be useless to us, girl. It wouldn't end well for you." Anna gulped and nodded. She knew that if she answered another questions wrong, she'd be dead.

"Do you know anything about the rise of vampires?" he asked her.

Anna frowned. '_Vampires? Why would he ask me about them?'_ she thought, then said "Not really. All I know is the attacks are happening more and more, and that the Dawnguard is recruiting people to fight them."

"The Dawnguard? Tell me everything you know about them."

"They're asking people to join them and fight the vampires, but apparently they're really weak. That's all I know."

He stood up, thinking. "I see...well that's all. You didn't resist me at all, so your death will be quick." With that he left.

Anna hugged her knees to her chest._ 'Why vampires? If I get out of here alive, I'll have to think if this.' _She sighed._ 'I don't have much time left. Jack, please hurry!'_  
>_<p>

(Jack's POV)

Jack leaned back against a rock and watched the fire crackle against the darkening sky. It was peaceful, and for a moment he considered the possibility that he would be stuck here. He hadn't seen much of Skyrim, but what he had seen was peaceful and beautiful. It wouldn't be a terrible place to be stuck. But that didn't mean he wouldn't try his hardest to get back to Torchwood. His team needed him, and he loved researching and fighting aliens with them. After a while of thinking about his team and if they were searching for him, he realized it had gotten dark. The fire was almost out, and Anna still wasn't back. Jack stood up and looked around.

_'If she isn't back soon, I'll go look for her.'_ he decided. He sat back down, but was much more attentive than before. _'Why am I even worried? Anna knows Skyrim better than I do, and can take care if herself.'_ He frowned. _'But still, if anything happens to her...why do I even care, anyways? I only just met her.'_ Jack waited a moment longer, then grabbed a torch, lit it, and went off to find her. Jack scouted around a bit, finding nothing, when he suddenly noticed something. There were shaped in the distance. At first he though they were just boulders, but as he got closer he realized it was a campsite. Jack looked around to make sure he was alone, then went into the deserted camp. It all looked normal, but then he saw something out of the courser of his eye. He went over and kneeled down, picking it up. It was a dagger, and as he studied it closer he saw a name engraved on the hilt of it. He read it and felt a chill go down his spine. The name Anna was on it. He stood back up, much more worried than before.

_'She never goes anywhere without this dagger.'_ he thought. Jack shook his head. He needed to keep calm if he was going to find her. He looked around where he found the dagger and saw a mess of footprints. He bent down and studied them, making out what had happened. There were two pair of footprints, one smaller pair he figured were Anna's, and a bigger pair he recognized as the man who took her. Anna's footprints disappeared and Jack realized she must have been carried, probably unconsciously, by the man. Jack started following the footprints, hoping Anna was alright.

"Hang on, Anna. I'll get out out of there."  
>_<p>

(Anna's POV)

"Come with me, girl." Anna lifted her head off her knees, blinking.

_'I must have dozed off.'_ she though to herself as she stood up. The man opened her cell and grabbed her arms, binding them together behind her back. He then roughly pushed her forwards and started walking her down a tunnel. At first Anna tried to keep track of where they were going, but gave up after a while. She still had an awful headache, and it hurt to think too much. Finally the man stopped walking, and she looked up. They were in a circular room dimly lit with candles with a table in the center. The table was rectangular with candles around it. There were about ten other people in the room, all wearing blood red robes and white masks. Anna immediately felt queasy, and tried to protest as the man dragged her into the room. Another man stepped out from the crowd and grabber her shoulder, turning her to face the rest of them.

"The blood ritual will begin!" he shouted out. Anna recognized his voice as the man who had interviewed her. "Bring out the robes!" Someone stepped forwards and handed him crimson robes. The man who brought her here unbound her hands and ripped her dress off. Anna shrieked and tried to run, but the man held her in place. The leader then put the robes over her head and pulled them into place. "Bring her to the table!"

Anna was roughly dragged and thrown onto the table, her hands and feet tied to it and a gag put in her mouth. Anna was panicking now, trying to kick and scream. The cultists surrounded the table and the leader stood at her head, holding a dagger.

"Mother, hear us and accept this sacrifice" he said, and everyone began chanting it over and over again. He raised the dagger about his head, and Anna closed her eyes. She thought of Riften and her cozy home, her father laughing, and meeting Jack. She held his face in her memory.

_'Goodbye, Jack'_ she though, when suddenly a loud bang echoed around the cave.

"DONT TOUCH HER!" She head a familiar voice scream, and her eyes shot open. It was Jack! The cultists all stepped back from her and ran out. Jack let them all go, running towards her. He quickly cut her loose, and Anna launched her arms around him, sobbing and shaking. He put his arms around her, rubbing her back and whispering comforting words. After a while of this, Anna sniffed and pulled away.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Anna nodded, wiping her eyes.

"Thanks to you. Let's get out of here." He nodded and helped her up. He grabbed her hand and helped her walk out into the night. The cultists were nowhere to be seen.

(Jack's POV)

Once Jack and Anna had found their way out of the cave, Jack started leading her back to the camp. It was about 3:00 in the morning, and the walk back was at least half an hour. Soon enough, Anna started stumbling and dragging her feet, so Jack picked her up bridal style and carried her back. She fell asleep almost immediately after he picked her up, and Jack found himself watching her as she slept.

She looked so peaceful and innocent while sleeping, contrasting with her usual strong demeanor. In the short time that he had known her, Jack already felt attached to the girl. He shifted his arms to make her more comfortable, and smiled.

_'This is strange.' _he thought, _'in all my years of being alive, I've never felt this way about someone before.' _Jack frowned, not sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing.  
>_<p>

_**Phew, that was intense to write! And fun :). Tad bit of fluff at the end...;)**_

_**Remember to review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OC, Anna.**_

**(Anna's POV)**

Anna quietly ate her soup and watched Jack carefully. He was completely absorbed in writing something and didn't notice her starting at him. They had arrived in Riverwood shortly before, and immediately went to the Sleeping Giant Inn. Anna had ordered potato soup, but Jack only asked for some parchment and a quill. For the past ten minutes he had been writing vigorously, ignoring everything happening around him. Anna sighed and looked back down at her soup, not hungry anymore. Ever since the night before, the night if the ritual, she had felt uneasy and puzzled. She would be eternally grateful towards Jack for saving her, but HOW had he saved her? all she could remember was hearing a loud bang.

_'It was probably some sort of magic.'_ she though. She looked back up at him and frowned. Something told her that magic was not what he used. _'But what else could it have been?'_

Anna suddenly slammed her and down on the table, making Jack look up with a startled look on his face. "We need to head out now." she said. He nodded and carefully folded up the parchment and stuck it into a pocket. He handed the innkeeper back the quill and they left the inn, walking down the road to Whiterun. Anna walked briskly with a frown on her face, not looking at Jack. After about five minutes of this, Jack finally stopped walking and turned towards her.

"Alright Anna, something is definitely bothering you. Spit it out."

Anna glared at him, taking a step away. "There's something different about you, Jack. I don't trust you." He glared back at her.

"Did I not save you from certain death yesterday night?" He asked, angry.

"Yes, and I'm grateful for that, but you are different. You have all you memories but know nothing of Skyrim. The way you dress, fight, even talk is different. You're hiding something from me, and I don't trust you." They glared at each other for a while until Anna turned and started walking again. "Let's go."

Jack grabbed her arm, saying "wait!" and sighed. "Look, Anna, I admit that I am hiding things from you. But I have my reasons. And until I work some things out, I can't tell you. Until then, you have to trust that I know what I'm doing." He looked into her eyes with a pleading look. Anna sighed.

"Alright. But will you tell me when you sort then out?" she asked. He smiled at her.

"Of course." Anna tentatively smiled back, and they continued on to Whiterun. Soon enough, the city came into view.

_'Wow'_ though Anna. _'It's even bigger than what I imagined.'_ She looked over at Jack to see the same look of awe in his eyes. He turned to her, and she blushed, embarrassed at having been caught staring.

He laughed and grabbed her hand. "Come on, I can wait to see the inside." She smiled and grasped his hand back. As they drew closer, it only got more and more amazing.

Finally, they were at the gate. The soldier posted there saw that they were no threat, and opened the gate for them. "Oh!" Anna gasped. "It's even better than I thought it would be!" They walked down the street and reached the main circle. There were little street stands selling different things with shops around them. It was bustling with people, and a giant staircase led to the upper level of the town.

Anna grinned at Jack, who smiled back. "Should we look around the shops before getting a room at the inn?" He asked. Anna nodded, her eyes shining. She had been waiting for this moment her whole life, and it was even better than she had dreamed.

They walked to a stand with another girl by it. She turned to them and smiled. "Hi! I haven't seen you before. Are you visiting?"

Anna nodded. "We just barely arrived."

"Oh how fun! I'm Ysolda, by the way."

"I'm Anna, and this is Jack."

Jack smiled his perfect smile at her. "Nice to meet you, Ysolda." He said, bowing his head slightly.

Ysolda blushed and ducked her head, then composed herself. "Well, nice talking. I have to get back home now, but I hope to see you two tomorrow." She turned and walked off. Anna smiled again, amazed at how friendly everybody was here. It was a completely different atmosphere in Riften.

She turned to Jack. "Lets go to the inn now." He nodded and led the way to the local inn. As soon as they walked in, the sound of laughter and music hit Anna's ears. Jack let her to a table in the back and they sat down. The only other person back there was a strong looking woman eating bread and drinking mead.

"I'll get us some drinks."

"M'kay." Anna answered, only half listening. He left and Anna looked back over at the woman. She seemed to sense her staring and looked over at her, causing Anna to hastily look down. She heard a soft chuckle and looked back up to see that it was the woman.

"You think you can take me?" she asked in a strong voice.

Anna blushed. "N-no, not at all. I was just noticing how strong you look."

"Hmm...yes, I am very strong." she said, eyeing Anna. "I haven't seen you here before, girl."

"I only just got here from Riften." Anna explained.

"Riften, huh? That's quite a walk. I'm Uthgerd, by the way."

Anna smiled at her. "Nice to meet you, Uthgerd. I'm Anna."

Uthgerd nodded. "Likewise. So, what brings you to Whiterun?"

"Well, I was hoping to maybe learn a thing or two about fighting."

Uthgerd leaned forward, suddenly interested. "Fighting? if it's sword fighting, I could teach you a thing or two."

Anna's eyes gleamed. "Really? You'd do that?"

Uthgerd nodded and chuckled. "Sure. You have a sword?"

"Well, no. But I saved my money to buy one."

Uthgerd stood up and stretched. "Meet me here tomorrow morning and I'll start helping you get started."

Anna grinned. "Sounds great!"  
>_<p>

**(At torchwood, Gwen's POV)**

It had been two days since Jack disappeared, and the team were all gathered around the table at headquarter. Gwen stared glumly at her hands, trying to think of some explanation for his disappearance.

She sat up and looked at Owen. "Tell me one more time what happened." she asked, or ordered, him.

Owen closed his eyes, frustrated. "I've told you, I was conducting experiments when I got frustrated and slammed my fist down and the necklace thing glowed blue. So I got Jack and did it again, and then he touched it and disappeared."

"And that's all that happened?"

"Yes!" He thought for a moment before adding "The only other thing is that when I hit the table the second time, it didn't stop glowing blue."

Gwen perked up a but with the news, and Ianto asked "Was he transported somewhere?"

"We would have been able to contact him." Tosh answered. "Even if it was another planet, we have the new technology so we would have been able to reach him."

Gwen felt her small flicker of hope die, then come back as she though of something. "What about time travel?" she asked. The others stared at her like she was mad, so she quickly started explaining her thought. "He's mentioned it to me before, talking about some Doctor. And we obviously don't know much about it, so we wouldn't have and technology for it."

The team exchanged glanced, and Owen said "I think she may be on to something."

"Yes, it would explain quite a lot." Tosh agreed. "But how do we help get him back?"

They were all silent for a while. Owen ran a hand through his hair and stood up. "We need to understand this whole time-travel thing before we do anything." he said.

Gwen stood up as well. "I agree. Let's go."  
>_<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys! So, I injured my shoulder :( I have to go to physical therapy for 5 weeks once a week, so not too long but it still sucks. Anyways, I was hoping that I would have at least one review by now, but that's ok. This is my first fan fiction so it's only to be expected. I hope you all have an amazing weekend!**_

**_-Marie :)_**

**(Jack's POV)**

Jack walked out of the Bannered Mare the next morning with purpose in his steps. While Anna was training with Uthgerd, he would finally begin finding his way home. He felt his pocket for the pendent, and walked down into Whiterun. He scratched his head, unsure of where to start. He looked around and spotted Ysolda, the girl he and Anna had met yesterday. As he made his way over to her, he saw she was talking to a rather pretty woman at a fresh food stand. Ysolda spotted him walking towards her and waved.

"It was Jack, wasn't it? I'd like you to meet Carlotta." she said.

Jack nodded at the woman behind the stand. "Pleased to meet you Carlotta. I'm Jack."

She nodded back. "Pleasure."

Ysolda turned to back Jack. "So where's Anna?"

"She's training with a woman named Uthgerd the Unbroken." Jack answered.

"Oh! Well after she's trained a bit, tell her to come talk to me about a little paid favor."

"Will do. Actually, could I ask you something.?"

"Of course! What do you need?"

"Is there any jewler or mage around here?"

"Well, there's Arcadia over in Arcadia's Cauldron, she's an alchemist. And then there's Farengar the court wizard, but he doesn't see many people so I would try Arcadia first."

"Thanks so much Ysolda!" Jack said, and walked to the store that she pointed at. _'If this doesn't work, I'll find a way to see the court wizard.' _he thought to himself. Jack heard a small ding as he opened the door, and a lady from behind the counter looked up and waved. He walked towards her, pulling out the pendant. "Hello. I was hoping you could help me with this pendant?"

She frowned and looked at it, turning it over in her hands. "Hmmm...well obviously the necklace itself isn't anything special, it's just a silver chain. But this stone..." She ran her fingers over the smooth surface of the currently dull, dark blue stone and it pulsed a bit, as if in responce to feeling life nearby. "I'm just an alchemist. I don't specialize with any of this kind of magic." She looked up at Jack, her eyes searching his. "If I were you, I'd either try to see Farengar up at Dragonsreach or go to the College of Winterhold. And since it's almost impossible to see Farengar..."

Jack looked back down at the pendant and frowned. "Do you know of any way I could talk to him?" he asked. Arcadia tilted her head to the side, looking thoughtfully at the stone.

"Well, the blacksmith down by the gate is the daughter of Provencious Avenicii. Maybe if you help her out somehow, she'll find a way to get you into the castle."

Jack grinned at her, scooping up the pendant. "Thanks!" he called, and quickly walked out. He recalled that Anna's father was a blacksmith and thought about asking her for help, but quickly dismissed the idea. That would require him to tell her about why he needed to get into the palace, and she was busy training anyways. He briefly wondered how she was doing with Uthgerd, then pushed her out of his mind and tried to focus on his own task. He quickly started walking back to the main gate, towards the clanking sound which he figured was the blacksmith. He was right, of course, and he walked up to the woman at the workbench who was currently working on what looked like a steel helmet. "Hello? Excuse me?" he asked, and she turned to him.

"If you're here to shop, please make your way inside." she told him in a strong voice. "Actually, I was wondering if I could to talk to Adrianne?"

She raised an eyebrow and set down the helmet. "That would be me."

"Youre Provencious' daughter, right? Well, I need to talk to the court wizard about something rather urgent, but he is, shall we say, particular about who he talks to. I'm here to ask if I worked for you for some time, would you help me get in to see Farengar?"

She studied him for a moment before sighing. "Look, I can't promise anything, but I'll see what I can do. To tell the truth, I need an extra pair of hands around here these days. With the war brewing, they have me working double time."

Jack frowned at this bit of news. _'War? I'll have to ask Anna about this later.' _he thought, then said "Excellent. I'll warn you, I've never done this before."

"No problem. I'll have you trained in no time. Come on in, I'll introduce you to my husband." She led him inside the shop, which he noted was named Warmaidens, and walked up to the man behind the counter. "This is my husband, Ulfberth War-Bear."

Jack studied him, feeling a bit overwhelmed just looking at him. He was a grizzeld, well-muscled man with shoulder length dark brown hair and a matching beard. He had iron armor on, and had strong, callused hands that Jack guessed were from all the smithing. Jack took a deep breath and smiled. "Nice to meet you, sir. I'm Jack Harkness."

Ulfberth grunted back, and turned to his wife. "Adrianne, what is this about?"

"I've made a deal with Jack that if he helps out in the shop for some time, I'll help him get into Dragonsreach to talk to Farengar." Ulfberth looked at her like she was mad, and Adrianna crossed her arms. "You can't deny that we need the help. We've been working way too much with all the orders from the imperials."

Ulfberth sighed and scratched his head. "You've got that right." He turned to Jack. "Alright. You know how to smith, yes?"

"He doesn't, but I'll teach him." said Adrianne. "Until he's learned, he can manage the counter." The three looked at each other as if sizing them all up. "You start tomorrow morning, eight sharp." said Adrianne. Jack nodded his thanks and walked out.

**(Anna's POV)**

Anna bent over and rested on her knees, gasping for air. It was 8:00, and for the past two hours Uthgerd had her running from Riverwood and back. Whenever Anna would complain, Uthgerd would just say "In order to be a good swordswoman, you need to be in good condition. When you tire from a fight, your chances of winning drop significantly." Of course she was right, but that didn't make it any easier for Anna.

Anna stagered back up, wiping sweat off her forehead. "Why don't we stop and have a drink." Uthgerd suggested. "You deserve it." Anna nodded vigorously, and she would've been salavating at the thought of some ale and soup if she had any water left in her body to spare. They started walking in the direction of Whiterun, stopping at a place called Hummingbrew Meadery. They went in and saw that it was completely empty.

As they walked up to the counter, a young man entered the room and walked behind the bar. "What can I get for you ladies."

"We'll have two hummingbrew meads and some bread and cheese." said Uthgerd.

"And an iced water." Anna added. The man nodded and set about getting their order, and Uthgerd sat at a table in the courner.

"So," she said, relaxing ono her chair, "what made you want to learn how to fight?"

"Well, before my mother died she was a big adventurer. Then one adventure she took an arrow to the knee and was crippled and killed in her weak condition." Anna answered, relaxing as well. "I read her journals and was facinated with all her adventure stories, and I guess I've wanted to experience some of my own stories. But I have to know how to fight before I leave, of course."

Uthgerd nodded in agreement. "How old are you?"

"Almost 19."

"Ahhh...I remember that age. I was just like you, actually. All fired up about adventures and learning how to fight." she said.

"Really? Tell me more!" Anna said, leaning onto the table. The young man brought their food and drinks over, and Uthgerd paid him. Anna grabbed the water and drank it all in one breath. Uthgerd watched with amusment as Anna then tackled the bread and cheese. She met her eye and paused eating just long enought to say "Please tell me more!"

Uthgerd sighed and took a swig of her mead. "I've always lived in Whiterun. I grew up with Farkas and Vilkas, who are both members of the companions now. We were always fighting each other and talking about the adventures we would have one day. As we grew older, it got more real. We learned how to fight flawlessly in hopes of joining the Companions." She took another drink of mead, and Anna frowned.

"So why aren't you a member?"

"I'm just not made like Farkas and Vilkas. I prefer the life I have now to their busy one. Occationally I accept a job from someone, but mostly I just do my own thing." she answered.

Anna nodded. "Fair enough." she said through a mouthfull of bread. They ate in silence for a while, then Uthgerd turned back towards Anna.

"After we finish here, we will move on to building muscle." she said.

"Alright. How will we do that?"

Uthgerd's mouth twitched. "I have something in mind..." Her answer made Anna slightly nervous, but she quickly pushed it away.

_'I did ask her for help' _she thought. After they finished, Uthgerd took her to the battle-born farm outside of Whiterun.

"I've already arranged for you to work here for the next four hours. I assure you it will be hard work that will help develope your muscles."

Anna stared at Uthgerd, furious. "I didn't sign up for farm work!" she hissed at her.

Uthgerd smirked. "No, you signed up for training, and this is it. I'll be back in four hours." Anna watched her walk away and sighed, turning back towards the farm to see a lady walking up to her.

"You're Anna then?" she asked, and when Anna nodded the lady took her to a seed grinder. "You'll start here. Just turn the wheel using this." she said, pointing to a wooden handle. "I'll be back later with more chores." With that she walked off, leaving a grumpy Anna to her work.

Anna glared at the seed grinder, and scoffed. _'Bloody Uthgerd...Oh well might as well get this over with.' _she thought, and grabbed the handle to start the work.

**_Sorry for any typos in this, I was in a hurry to publish it. Also, I don't know Uthgerd's past so I made this one up using context from the game. I really will try my best to be better about updating, I promise!_**


	7. Chapter 7

During her four hours at the farm, Anna worked hard, developing blisters and a bad sunburn. After what seemed like forever, Anna saw Uthgerd arrive at the farm. She would have waved, but it seemed like a waste of energy.

As Uthgerd approached her, she said "Well, you look terrible." Anna glared at her, and Uthgerd laughed. "C'mon, lets go back." As the pair made their way back to Whiterun, Uthgerd explained what the rest of the day would look like. "We'll have an hour lunch break, then we're going to start with the swordsmanship training. It'll be real basic because it is your first time, but you've got to start somewhere. That's it for the day. This will be your standard routeen for a while, and it will get harder and more intense as you improve."

Anna nodded, excited to start the real training. _'I wonder what Jack is doing.' _she thought. She realized with a start that she missed him. _'Maybe we can eat lunch together...' _she had been so deep in thought that she didn't notice they had reached that gate. As she walked into the city, the first thing she saw was Jack at a workbench, hammering at a chunck of metal with a woman observing him. Anna's jaw dropped open, and she couldn't keep a giggle from slipping past her lips. Jack turned to see her and grinned. She walked over to him, asking "What are you doing?"

"I've got a job." he answered.

"As an assistent blacksmith?"

He nodded. "I'll be working here for the next couple months while you train."

Anna couldn't help but feel happy about it. It meant that he wouldn't leave her behind. "Any particular reason why?" she asked.

"If I work here, Adrianne will help me get into the castle to talk to the court wizard." he explained.

"Oh...well I have a lunch break now, want to join us?"

"He's working for another half hour, then he can go." Anna looked up to see Adrianne had walked over.

"Oh, that'll work. I'll see you in the Bannered Mare!" Anna walked off, happier than before she had talked to him. 'Weird...before I had hated him.' she thought, 'but then again, a lot has happened.'

Anna and Uthgerd walked into the inn and ordered their food, then found a table. "So, is he from Riften as well?" Uthgerd asked.

"No, no, I met him on the way here." Anna didn't go into detail, Uthgerd didn't need to know about them.

"So where is he from?" she asked.

"Um he's from Roriksted." Anna said, praying Uthgerd wouldn't somehow ask Jack about it.

"Ah, so a small town boy, eh?" Uthgerd chuckled. Anna nervously are her cheese and nodded. They finished eating in silence, until Anna saw Jack walk in. She waved him over and he sad in the empty chair she had left him, ordering cabbage soup.

"Who knew being a blacksmith could be such hard work!" Jack said in a tired voice.

"Or being a farmer." Anna added. After her four hours of work, she had a new respect for farmers. The work wasn't easy.

"So Jack, I hear you're from Rorikstead?" Uthgerd asks.

"I've heard it's a pretty small town." said Anna, making eye contact with him.

"Er, yeah. Small town. Beautiful as well." he answered, and Anna breathed a silent sight of relief.

"I'm going to train Anna now, her lunch break is over." Uthgerd said while standing up.

"Have fun." Jack smiled at Anna, who blushed.

"Yea...see ya." She quickly followed Uthgerd out and back to the gates. "Where are we going?" she asked, confused.

"Just outside the walls so we have space to train." Uthgerd answered. They walked out into the field and Uthgerd tossed her a wooden sword. "Alright, the basics. First I'll snow you how you hold a sword." Uthgerd showed Anna the different hand positions for fighting, depending on the move and sword. Then, she went on to the moves themselves. It took a bit of time, but by the end of the day's training Anna was already doing mock fights with Uthgerd.

"You're a real natural, Anna!" Uthgerd told her on their way back. "At this rate, you'll be ready to go have a real fight in no time." Anna beamed at her, proud of herself.

"I'll see ya tomorrow, Uthgerd!" she said and ran off to meet Jack, exited to tell him about her day.

**_Sorry for it being a bit shorter than usual, It's finals week so I'm super busy. Anywho, remember to review!_**

**_-Marie_**


End file.
